The present invention generally relates to a door entry system, and more particularly to a door entry system capable of remote control operation.
There is a need for reliable security in many places, including homes and offices. One of the most significant components of this security are door locks. Existing door lock systems which provide enhanced security to existing door latches and locks, and/or provide a system for remote control, have drawbacks which significantly affect their utility. In this regard, existing door lock systems are often designed in a manner which is incompatible with existing door latch and lock hardware, or requires significant modification to existing door latches and locks and/or the region surrounding the existing door latches and locks. Another drawback are the difficulties and complexities encountered to install prior art door lock systems. The present invention addresses these and other drawbacks to provide a remote door entry system which is versatile, convenient to use and install, and which is adapted for use in connection with existing door latch and door lock hardware.
According to the present invention there is provided a door entry system comprising: a first lock assembly including: (a) first housing means for housing said first lock assembly, (b) first and second slide members, wherein said first and second slide members move in opposite directions, and (c) motor means for moving each of said first and second slide members between respective extended and retracted positions; and control means for controlling operation of the door entry system.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a door entry system comprising: control means for controlling operation of the door entry system, and a deadbolt assembly including: (a) deadbolt housing means for housing said deadbolt assembly, (b) a deadbolt member movable between an extended and retracted position, wherein said deadbolt member includes switch means for conveying a signal to the control means to move said deadbolt member to a retracted position, when said switch means is activated, and (c) motor means for moving the deadbolt member between the extended and retracted positions.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of a remote door entry system which has compact dimensions.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a remote door entry system which may be conveniently located an area having limited space.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a remote door entry system that is concealed from view.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a remote door entry system that provides enhanced security.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a remote door entry system that is tamper resistant.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a remote door entry system which can be conveniently operated via a compact remote control unit.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a remote door entry system which may be operated in connection with an associated alarm system.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a remote door entry system which does not require internal or external wiring for providing power thereto.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a remote door entry system which may be battery powered and/or hardwired.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a remote door entry system which is adapted for use with existing spring latch bolt and dead latch bolt door handle assemblies.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a remote door entry system which is conveniently configured with a sliding bolt arrangement, and/or sliding battery unit, or any combination thereof.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a remote door entry system which is easily adapted for use with either a right-hand door handle assembly or a left-hand door handle assembly.